Diaries of Maxwell and Yuy: Chain of Commands
by BenevolenceinViolet
Summary: This is kinda a spinoff of Young Sherlock Holmes with Gundam Wing I hope to turn it into a series if I get good reviews ^^ R/R Tell me what you think!
1. Are You In or Out?

Diaries of Maxwell and Yuy, Book One: Chain of Commands

Diaries of Maxwell and Yuy, Book One: Chain of Commands

Chapter 1: Are You In or Out? 

The sunlight flooded gently against the windows of the villia that housed university teacher of physics Doctor Heero Aliksander Yuy and his assistant of teachings Professor Duo Zavyer Maxwell. 

Heero threw on a black rimmed hat and a jacket over his jeans and a tee shirt and tie "Come on Maxwell, we'll be late!"

Another male voice rang out sharply from inside the apartment "We're always too early, Heero. It won't make much difference."

The teacher slumped into a large leather armchair and sighed. Now that Duo was on the late side again, they'd be an hour later than usual. "Hurry up!" he shouted once more.

"Alright alright! I'm here!" Maxwell straightened his black tie and labcoat which hung loosely over a black shirt and long pants. He slipped on his loafers and snatched a suitcase, Heero following not far behind.

Duo slowed his pace when he checked his watch: 5:15, 2 minutes earlier than he expected. 

Olympia, Washington was really quite the...most boring place in the world. The University in which the two taught wasn't the hotspot of America either. 

Dr. Yuy slid into his empty classroom and turned on the lights, sitting at a hardwood oaken desk with neatly organized stacks and pencil holders. Maxwell yawned and thudded his suitcase upon a large pile of papers otherwise referred to as the surface of his desk. He stared up at the clock and spun in his rolling chair until he was dizzily sick. 

Heero glanced up at the creak of an opening door as students began flooding his classroom. He stood up, removing his glasses and placing them on his desk.

Once everyone had been seated, Yuycalled them to attention "Now, as you've learned, your Finals are in the upcoming month. Physics is one of the main courses you must survive to pass on into most jobs. Yes, Mr. Lethwyler?" 

The boy in the third row towards the middle piped up "But what if your soul job requires-"

"The ability to flip burgers? Then you're well covered for that one Jason. Put your hand down before I knock it off with a mallet." Duo swung the wooden weapon threateningly, listening to the stifled giggles among the other students. He'd always been a favorite among the hallway conversations and in social events. 

Heero, on the otherhand, was reveared. In brains, strength, will, and his single ability to conceal fear. Many of the students who had formerly been class clowns now had their every whim set on his words when he gave speeches or lectures "Ahem, thank you for that inspiring warning Maxwell, put that away before you break something. Now, it is required that you know _all_ of the materials in your books. Ms. Awlay, can you tell me what happens when you mix a compound of Nitrogen and Carbonated Potassium?"

The blonde turned awkwardly from a conversation with the guy behind her "Uh...you'll get the compound fo' eyeshadow?"

Duo stood up and applauded "Your intelligence level has astounded me with your ability!"

"Yea'? What ability?" she spun her blonde hair about her finger.

"The ability to drop the IQ of your fellow students to an amazing 2.0 average!" he stopped abruptly and glared "No, you get the compound for carbon monoxide and or Nitro-potassium if mixed correctly. Now turn about and pay attention, that is, unless you'd like to include all of us in your little social gathering." Well, let's just say she shut up.

Heero grinned smugly "Alright then, anyone else wat to try a hand at my next ques-" He was cut in by his phone ringing. "Maxwell, will you cotinue?"

Duo strode before the class "Since I have a theory that a bigger majority of you will get the marvelously wonderful grade of an F+. My, my, what an improvement from your usual F-'s that is!" 

Heero tapped his shoulder and dismissed the class, a grave frown plastered upon his face. "Maxwell, we're needed in Ireland on another missing persons case." Heero threw on his cloak and hat "And we're needed now."


	2. Across Oceans

Diaries of Maxwell and Yuy

Diaries of Maxwell and Yuy: Chain of Commands

Chp. 2: Across Oceans

Heero gripped the armrest of his seat, having no taste for planes whatsoever. Duo, on the other hand, stared our his window, laughing, "Dr. Yuy, isn't this fun! We get to fly like this for 10 hours!"

Yuy gritted his teeth "Oh yes, Maxwell…what a blast…" This was going to be a long ride.

The hours ticked away like thorns, drilling boredom into the two teachers. Duo lay upside down on his seat and Heero smacked a paddleball at the attendants as they hustled by.

"Have you ever noticed that whenever we encounter turbulence, the flight attendants rush around and offer drinks?" Maxwell noticed dazedly. 

"Hn…and to think we're certified professors with PhDs and everything." Yuy stared out the window over Duo's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Here we are sitting on a plane headed for Ireland on a missing persons case in which usually certified detectives are hired until they need us when we could be back in the United States teaching and enlightening the minds of tomorrows future." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Er…I don't follow you…" Prof. Maxwell scratched his chin, contemplating the speech.

Heero sighed "Nevermind." 

The craft bounced a little as they hit the runway. Yuy still gripped the sides of his seat like all hell was upon him. Maxwell laughed openly "Now, wasn't that pleasant?" 

"Oh yes, I feel so refreshed." Heero muttered, standing to stretch aching limbs.

"Oof, that feels good." Duo yawned and grabbed his suitcase from the overhead compartment. 

"Next stop, the baggage claim." Heero growled, tired after having not slept on the flight.

"I can bet you my next paycheck they lost one of our bags." Maxwell mumbled, hustling off the airplane. 

They forced through the tight knit aisles of embracing family members through the doorway marked "Baggage Claim -" Yuy shoved passed a middle-aged woman in a high-necked trench coat and a dark brimmed hat. 

"'Ey! Watch where your going next time, ass!" She shoved him forwards, her ankle length pink hair falling loosely out of her coat.

'This girl is trouble.' Heero thought, being pulled to his feet by Maxwell. He growled in her general direction "Well you should have let me through!"

"Huh." She scoffed and turned on her heel, striding away.

Maxwell grumbled and checked the baggage claim, leaving Yuy to ponder his own thoughts. "I was right, they lost the bag with my papers in it."

Heero shoved Duo over to the "Lost Baggage" department and complained. 

"Sarry ser. Oi kant get yore bags t'ye fer t'next few days." The man shrugged innocently "Bet leave yer ad'ss wi' me sos I kin mail it tae ye soons pos'ble." 

Maxwell muttered and left the address "Damn airlines…I always loose something important…"

Heero's first attempt at hailing a cab failed miserably. "Damn it! Someone stop!" he leapt in the middle of the road and stopped the next passing cab. 

Duo blinked and shoved the bags into the car's trunk "That was effective…"

"Damn right it was." Yuy slammed the trunk down heavily.

"Eesh! That could have been my fingers!"

"Then you wouldn't have them if they were, get in the cab."

As they drove through the serene Ireland countryside, Heero's thoughts drifted back to the girl. Why did she feel like a threat? Who was she anyway? Why was she so over protective? 

A/N: Wee! Took me over an hour and a half, but here's chapter 2!!!!! Read on my loyal fans!


	3. The Huntress

Diaries of Maxwell and Yuy: Chain of Commands

Diaries of Maxwell and Yuy: Chain of Commands

Chapter 3: The Huntress

Heero lugged his suitcase up the stone stairs into a nice quaint cottage atop one of Ireland's many roaming hills. Duo grumbled and followed closely, dragging his backpack and rolling case. 

"You should'a cut down on the things you packed, Maxwell." Yuy sighed opening the big oak door. 

"Eh, well I didn't listen. And it's too late now. Unless you'd mind flying back 10 hours to unload some things then fly back again." Maxwell growled, shoving their bags inside. 

"Oy, we've a message here." Dr. Yuy picked up the faxed letter:

Yuy and Maxwell-

I'll be over at four to see you're settled. I'll be bringing some

People with me, too.

-Inspector Trowa Barton, Deputy Quatre R Winner, and Sheriff Wufei Chang.

"Ok…what time is it?" Duo glanced at the clock "Okay. Half an hour to unpack and eat, possibly nap."

Heero smacked him with the letter.

The knocker pounded throughout the small, echoingly empty house. Yuy grabbed the door and allowed the inspector and his comrades to enter.

Trowa tipped his hat to Yuy and Maxwell "You must be Dr. Heero Yuy and Prof. Duo Maxwell, correct?"

"Yep. That's us." Maxwell emerged from the living room "What can we do for you boys now?"

Barton flipped his I.D card and badge to them "Inspector Trowa Barton. We need to sit and talk. Winner, go assist Chang in unpacking the gentlemen's' bags."

Heero offered him a seat "Now, we were summoned here being told this was a missing persons assignment. Is it?"

The Inspector cleared his throat politely "Yes, it is. But-"

"There's _always_ a swing."Duo muttered, sipping a mug of hot coffee.

"Ahem, but there is a twist. The murderer and kidnapper is said to be female, 6'2" with longish blonde hair. She apparently has others do her dirty work for her, though. So we can never track this woman. "

Heero's thought drifted back to the woman at the airport "Are you sure she didn't have longish pink hair?"

"Yes…why?" Barton arched a quizzical brow at his question. 

"N…nothing. How old is she?" He rubbed his forehead, as did Yuy always when he got a headache.

"Around 23. Such as yourself and your partner. This woman goes by an alias of 'Huntress'. No one can track her. That's why we need you, for tracking her."

"And…how do you propose we _do_ this exactly?" Duo placed his mug atop the coffee table. 

"We need you to find her headquarters and spy from there."

"Why us?"

"You're the only one's with military backgrounds. Maxwell's family line at the church, some of them had been spies and generals. Yuy, you were in the military from ages 13 to 16."

"We'll talk it over and get back to you." Yuy stood and opened the door for him to leave.

Trowa sighed and stood up "Chang, Winner…" he stared at Maxwell and Yuy for a moment "Time to leave."

They left to leave the two to decide whether or not to help. 

Midnight rolled around and found the boys inspecting the scene where four female bodies had been previously found the months before. Maxwell gulped noticeably "This place gives me the creeps…"

"Like someone's watching you…" Yuy stared up at the top of a large dank warehouse. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Duo blinked, staring up at his companion.

"Because that's exactly what's happening. We're being watched." Yuy pulled a gun from his coat pocket, cocking and aiming "You there, come down quietly and quickly or I'll be forced to fire!"

The ghostly pale hand of a ragged old woman seemed to materialize in front of them, pointing south. A scratchy voice hissed out overHeero's shoulder "The graveyard…" 

Duo shuddered, turning white. Yuy's breathing hastened "What do you…mean?" "The graveyard! The answer is in the cross…the graveyard…" the voice and hand vanished with the figure.

"Y-you think we should take it's advice?"

"If the old woman tells you something, do it. She's the one spirit everyone around here listens to." A woman's voice suddenly sliced the air.

The two teachers spun around and Heero stopped "You!"

Standing before them was the same woman Yuy had seen in the airport. She brandished a 45mm, smirking broadly "The asshole from the airport. Sheinbecker, take these men to the graveyard."

Another young woman emerged from behind her "'Course Maurina…You two'd best call me Hilde. Come on."

The gated yard was creepily quiet. Maurina had disappeared from the face of the earth again. "Where does she go like that?" Duo blinked, glancing around.

"Some will tell you she's not human, others say she's just quick. But I know the truth." Hilde smiled and unlocked the gate "She's mysterious. Not even I know where she goes. But I know how she does it."

"How them?" Heero cocked his gun again. Staring around the corners and turns. 

"Ms. Maurina is graced with speed and agility. But that's not how, she disappears. She's a ghostly woman. Maurina will get you in a lot of trouble. Now don't ask questions, just look around." Hilde dashed ahead, loosing herself in the fog.

Heero stared up atop the gravestones, a you blonde girl, a little younger than Maurina, say perched atop a stone cross headstone. He did a double take, shooting back to her "You there, what do you think you're doing?"

She only snickered and grinned evilly "You'll never find out." Her shoulder length blonde hair bounced over her green eyes as she lept from stone to stone, phasing into nothingness. 

Duo moved towards the cross "Here Yuy, I think this is the stone the old woman- Heero? What's wrong?"

"I…just say a girl up there. She dashed away before I could get any information out of her…" He held the side of his head, feeling suddenly dizzy.

Maxwell caught him just before he passed out. Hilde returned, panting "I couldn't…what happened?"

"I don't know…he says he saw a girl up there and just…fainted." Duo sighed and stuffed his coat underneath Heero's head as support.

Hilde had gone silently blanched "He saw the Lady of the Grave…"

"Who?

"The Lady of the Grave. She travels around here, but no one knows who she is or where she comes from, they just know she's here…always watching…she never sleeps or eats. Never comes into town. Just watches the graveyard, directing people to the needed graves or to family member graves. Someone told me she's been here for over a thousand years…She can't die…"

"Either that or…she's al_ready _dead." Heero sat up, rubbing his head again.

"This is just as weird as that other place…let's get going…" Duo shuddered again, glancig hastily around before slamming the gate behind them.

A/N: Oooooh, two weird girls, a ghost, graveyard, inspectors, missing people, murder, all of that nice fluffy stuff! Read forth when I decide to post the next chapter!

Summary of Chp. 4: They return with Hilde to the graveyard and search the cross, discovering just another riddle to their mystery. More of the mysterious duo and more Inspector Barton ranting up on them!


End file.
